


Bad things happen bingo FMA Stories

by MissTinfoilHat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Whipping, Whump, google how to tagg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTinfoilHat/pseuds/MissTinfoilHat
Summary: Drabbles for the "bad thing happens bingo" thing I posted on Tumblr to get out of my writing-funk. I will update tags, fandoms, and characters as I go along.I still have pending requests for more Edward, Dazai from BSD, Nic from Gansta, Kakashi from Naruto, Hyakkimaru from Dororo, Zack (Isaac) Foster from Angels of Death and Melioas from the Seven Deadly Sins!Chapters:1) Edward Elric - Take me instead2) Edward Elric - Tied to a pole (Flogging)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499993
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Take me instead : Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first one is from anon who wrote: for the drabbl thing, how about Edward with "take me instead".
> 
> Well yes. Sure thang.

Truth was standing before him; that infuriating toothy grin beaming boastfully.    
  
_ ‘W-why am I back here?’  _ Edward thought, peering over his shoulder as if he expected to be back in his room. There was just an infinite amount of void as far as he could see. White endlessness of absolutely nothing. 

Behind Truth, was the gate. The large murals hovering over him, and Ed felt a surge through his stomach by the memory of being pulled by black ethereal hands and rushed through the dimension of overwhelming knowledge. 

_ “Hello, Edward,”  _ the sharp voice called out, demanding the teen’s attention. Edward took a few aggressive steps forward with a raised fist and paused. 

His arm was back, he realized numbly. He blinked at it, wondering if it was real. Then he relaxed his stance and felt his left leg move effortlessly. No pain from a long-needed tune-up, no joints groaning from misuse, or irritation to the skin where metal met flesh. 

“How did..?” Edward drawled, looking awestruck as he flexed his fingers.

_ “Do you like them?” _ Truth chortled with excitement, shifting to stand up.    
  
“I don’t understand,” Edward answered as he tugged at his pant leg to confirm that there actually was a real leg under there. Sure enough, there it was. All though, the limb felt strange. Foreign. But he reasoned it was because he had been wearing those heavy metal limbs for the past four years. 

_ “I figured you might like them,” _ Truth chirped as it strolled mundanely towards him.  _ “Besides, their real owner won’t need them much longer.” _

A cold chill ran down Ed’s spine and he felt his pallor change. “W-what? What do you mean?”

“What I just said.” Truth shrugged its shoulders, glancing towards the wary boy, its smirk growing steadily. “What’s the matter? I thought you’d be happy! Maybe it’s not your own limbs, but at least they will be kept in the family,” it laughed diabolically. 

Ed couldn’t move. Understanding crept up on him slowly. Piece by piece falling into place, forming into a picture in his mind. Again, he raised his arm, closely examining the paperlike skin and its suddenly emaciated appearance. He was sure it hadn’t looked like that at first…   
  


Golden eyes widened in terror.    
  
“Al!” he realized out loud and took a step back. The weak leg crumbled under his weight, his knee  _ (no no no not  _ **_his,_ ** _ Al’s! Al’s knee---)  _ buckled and he toppled over. Edward landed painfully on his hip, scrambling on the ground and started crawling away from the sound of the enigmatic being’s low giggles.

_ What was going on? What did Truth mean by Al not needing his arm and leg anymore? They were going to get his body back, and he absolutely would need his limbs!  _

_ Edward had already taken so much away from his little brother, he would rather have no arms or legs at all than for Alphonse to miss a single strand of hair from his body when they got it back! Edward would not take those away from him, even if he had to sacrifice his heart to get them back to him!  _

The thought of his little brother’s arm and leg substituting for his own made him sick to his core. This was  _ wrong! _

Determined, Edward steadied himself to a sitting position, using his healthy left arm. But, he couldn’t see Truth anywhere. In the featureless creature’s place, sat a gaunt figure, crossed-legged and sickly. Long golden hair cascaded beneath fatigue shoulders, ribs protruding from his chest, and a solemn smile on thin lips. Missing from the boy, was a right arm and left leg. 

In a moment’s confusion, Edward thought it was himself that sat there. Him from some alternate reality. The Gate had changed too.    
  
Only for a moment, Edward lingered in uncertainty. The emaciated boy tilted his head and looked directly at him, and Edward felt his breath hitch. Never in his life would he mistake those hazel orbs. 

  
“Al!” Edward shrieked as he fought to move, crawling towards his younger brother. It felt like something was pulling him back, like an invisible rubber line wanting to pull him back. The more he struggled forward, the distance between then only increased.    
  
“Alphonse, I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry! You will get them back, I swear!” Ed wailed, struggling forward on hands and knees. “Okay? Please say something!” 

Alphonse didn’t respond. He just sat there with the same patient smile, eyes tired and so,  _ so  _ thin. It was like he was staring right through him, lost in the void.

_ “Your brother’s presence in your world is weakening,” _ Truth’s voice rang through the empty space. Edward looked up, searching for the Godlike creature while frantically reaching for his younger brother. A rumble was heard and the ground shook. A blinding white light emitted from the slit doors that protected Alphonse’s Gate. 

“No,” Ed cried distraughtly and forced himself to his feet and tried to run.    
  
_ “There is no use Edward. Your brother’s soul wants to join its original vessel soon.”  _

Again, Edward yelled his brother’s name, ignoring the chilling voice and refusing to believe that they were already running out of time. He limped as fast as he could while stretching both of his arms  _ (not  _ **_his!_ ** _ )  _ out for his brother. 

The black arms wormed their way from the dizzying universe inside the Gate, starting to pull on Alphonse’s body.   
  
“No! No, please!” Edward wept and picked up his pace.  _ “Please,  _ don’t take him! Take me instead! I’ll do  _ anything! _ ”    
  
For the first time, it seemed like Alphonse  _ really  _ noticed him- his eyes were fixed on Ed and Ed alone. He didn’t look scared, just resolute. Like he had accepted his faith and was ready to be taken away.    
  
As dark arms tangled around his body, his smile broadened and he gave his older brother a crescent-eyed smile.    
  
“Wait! Don’t take him! Take me instead! I did it, not him! You- you can have anything--- just  _ please bring him back-”  _ Ed was broken off by a heartwrenching wail of intense agony. Alphonse was screaming as the Gate tore his body apart, limbs turning black and vanishing into the surge of distorted pictures and eye shattering light.    
  
“No!” Edward collapsed to the ground, sobbing as his brother was devoured by his sin, clawing at the ground, pulling his hair out and choking on his own tears. The Gate was gone. His brother was gone. Everything had been taken away and there was nothing left. Like the space around him. Consuming everything, containing nothing.    
  
Images of Alphonse as a plump and healthy ten-year-old flickered through his thoughts, being eaten alive by those cursed arms. The panic, grief, and desperation he had felt back then were pouring through him once again and he wondered what there was left to give. What would he have to give up to get  _ all  _ of Alphonse back?    
  
A sudden twinge of pain seared through his abdomen. Edward startled and looked ahead stiffly. ‘ _ What the hell?’  _   
  
Again. The pain in his midsection grew until he was unable to restrain himself from screaming. He gasped for his next breath, almost vomiting while his body shook and pulsated. Downcasting his head, he finally realized what was causing the pain, all though, it did little to relieve his confusion of the situation.    
  
One of the Gates’s arms had lodged itself in his stomach, penetrating it through and through. There was something strangely familiar with it, but Ed’s mind was too clouded to think, to process. All his muddled brain could do, was to wonder what the arm was reaching for. 

  
Then, it yanked back, painstakingly slowly and Ed cried out again. His vision faded in and out, white turning black and back to white, as the foreign object was drawn out of him.    
  
A faint flashback of a pair of large, strong hands holding his shoulders still, and the musky smell of gun powder mixed with wet clothing and blood. Edward also remembered the cold, biting at his fingers and toes, but brushing pleasantly against his feverish cheeks. The only other sensation than pain at the moment.   
  
_ “Edward?”  _   
  
_ ‘Not you again,’  _ Edward thought furiously.  _ ‘Have you not taken enough from me?’ But his lips wouldn’t move.  _   
  
Now that he thought about it, neither could he.   
  
_ “Edward, can you open your eyes?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ It didn’t sound like Truth- Truth’s voice was shrieking, almost feminine, and violently unpleasant. This voice was deep and grumbly, like a large man’s. Almost like Armstrong’s  _ (oh god please don’t be Armstrong) _ .    
  
Little by little, whatever that had taken toll of his body let go, and Edward stirred. Flickering eyelashes tickled his cheeks as his eyes fluttered open  _ (he didn’t remember when he had closed them).  _ He awoke in a small room. The bed he had been put it was hard, but at this point, his throbbing body was appreciative of anything that didn’t involve moving.    
  
Narrow, black eyes peered down on him, as an enormous hand scratched at brown, bushy sideburns. A little behind him stood another man, approximately the same size as the first one, with a yellow mustache that rivaled Armstrong’s own.    
  
The past day’s events rushed back to him. About Alphonse leaving to meet Winry and Scar’s group, the confrontation with Kimblee and the chimeras, the mineshaft, and the alchemy that had taken years off his lifespan to seal his wound. Looking down, he saw that his midsection had been heavily bandaged, and he rested a hand over where the two chimeras had pulled the bar out after he helped them and sighed.    
  
It had just been a bad dream. There was nothing to worry about…right?    
  



	2. Tied to a pole: Edward Elric Fullmetal Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whumpkitty asked:
> 
> Hullo! I really love your writing, and I saw that you got a bad things happen bingo! I really love both Ed and Dazai, so I was wondering if I could request something for both of them? Maybe tied to a pole with Ed, and human shield with Dazai?? If two requests is too much, could you please do Ed? Thanks ☺️☺️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can do both! I have the Ed one ready now, and then I’ll do the Dazai one later! ^^ I might do some of the other stories first though--- I hope that’s okay! 
> 
> Again, this became an actual one-shot. A drabble isn’t usually 2000 words, ya know. But it was fun to write!
> 
> The whole “tied to a pole” prompt was a bit unspecific to me, but here’s what I made of it:

Roy grit his teeth, fists clenching tightly. They all knew that the court martial’s verdict was bullshit, that the Mayor of this godless town in the south was out for revenge. The humiliation of having been corrected on the history of his own town in the middle of a speech was too much for his wounded ego. The fact that representatives of the military from several other districts were present at the time, had only amplified the effects.  
  
If Edward had only kept his mouth shut. If he hadn’t been such a bratty know-it-all, then Roy and his unit would have been on the train heading back to Central right now. They wouldn’t be standing in a crowd of people, watching as their youngest teammate was fighting his restraints, hard-handedly being escorted to the flogging pole.  
  
The masses that had gathered to observe the disciplinary action was mixed. Some whooped and laughed, pointing while cheering for the administrator, while others turned away in outrage and disgust the moment they saw Edward’s minuscule stature and automail arm.   
  
“It’s just a child,” a woman behind Roy gasped, and Roy lowered his head, rubbing at his eyes.   
  
‘ _I know!’_ he thought.   
  
As the guards tried to attach Edwards’s cuffs to the pole, a wave of laughter spread through the crowd. Roy snapped his attention back to the stage, where it became apparent that Edward was too short to reach. The ropes they would tie him to weren’t long enough.   
  
“Yeah, go figure! They’re not meant for a child!” Havoc heckled but was quickly shut up by a sharp elbow to the side from Riza. Roy sent him a warning glare.   
  
“Leave it,” he hissed. “This is just for show. He can handle a few lashes. If we leave here on a bad note, we will _all_ be court-martialed once we get back to Central.”   
  
Havoc scoffed. “It’s such bullshit,” he muttered, relighting his cigarette.   
  
“I agree, but our mission was to kiss some ass and make good relations. Fullmetal did the opposite of that, and now he’s facing the consequences.” The words left a foul taste in Roy’s mouth, but it was the truth. All he had asked of the vertically challenged knucklehead, was to smile and nod as they paraded him around like a show pony.   
  
Eventually, someone had produced a crate from somewhere, which they placed Edward on top of. The teen was fuming with embarrassment and rage.   
  
The large crowd settled as the Mayor walked ceremoniously to the front of the stage, unrolling a scroll and cleared his throat.   
  
“For the crime of breaching military code, I hereby sentence Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist to one hundred lashes,” he spoke loudly. The collective horror from the audience made him pause, however.   
  
Something heavy settled in Roy’s stomach and he felt his knees start to wobble.   
  
“That’s too much---” Riza gawked, aghast. The moment it had been said, Roy, Havoc and Breda had all bolted towards the stage, leaving Riza, Fuery, and Falman behind. The three exchanged glances, before rushing after them.   
  
“That is outrageous!” Roy shouted as a guard blocked his path. “He can’t weigh more than a hundred pounds!”   
  
“A lash per pound then,” the Mayor chuckled spitefully and glanced to where Edward was still fighting his bonds.  
  
“That amount of lashes will kill him!” Fuery chimed in soon after, out of breath. “A man should optimally only receive fifty lashes a day, but a child his size---”  
  
“Preposterous!”   
  
“Barbarians!”   
  
The crowd roared in outrage.  
  
“-would likely not withstand more than twenty, maybe thirty---” Fuery was stopped by a hand covering his mouth. He glared back at Falman.   
  
“Yes. As he said, _twenty,_ ” Falman inquired vigorously.   
  
The Mayor’s eyes hovered over the audience, furious fists being thrown in the air and voices pleading for mercy for the child. Only a few people still laughed, calling Edward a wimp, a crybaby, and other downgrading names.   
  
Eventually, the Mayor rolled his eyes obviously and strolled back to the centerstage. He cleared his throat in an overexaggerating matter.  
  
“On account of the kindness in my heart, I will relent to your appeal. I will change the sentence to---” he paused for dramatic effect, bathing in the sea of anticipation as all eyes were directed at him. “-forty lashes!”  
  
“That’s still too much!” Havoc directed at Roy, eyes begging for him to do something. But all Roy could do was to shrug and shake his head gloomily.   
  
“There’s nothing I _can_ do. We _need_ to be aligned with this asshole, no matter how much of a self-absorbed jerk he is.”   
  
Havoc still argued. “But Furey _said_ twenty lashes, and he raised it back to forty!”  
  
“If we don’t accept this more ‘reasonable’ punishment, I’m afraid they might go back to a hundred and I’ll have to blow the tops off their heads off,” Riza joined in, hand resting instinctively by her holster.   
  
Their discussion was cut short at the sound of leather singing through the air, followed by the sickening noise of it smacking across flesh. The muffled groan Edward bit back made them all turn.   
  
The already scarred back had a glowing, red welt across the shoulder blades, and Edwards’s hands grasped at the ropes binding him to the pole as they shook by the effort of holding him up on his tippy toes. The thin scar tissue around his shoulder port was already bloodied.  
  
Again, the flogger danced as the guard raised his hand anew and brought the spiked tip back across the feeble spine. The Mayor counted loudly as each stroke was delivered.  
  
The seventh lash broke Edward’s skin. Crimson red merging with perspiration, running down his back and leaving small puddles of blood around his feet. As the punishment went on, his flesh broke more and more. On the seventeenth blow, the tip of the whip lodged itself underneath the plating of his automail arm.   
  
As it was forced back out, the metal plating visibly shifted, grinding into Edward’s bones. That was the first time Edward broke his stubborn silence and let an agonizing cry cut through him. He threw his head back, revealing that he had bit his bottom lip bloody and cursed at them loudly. His body was spasming, if it was because of the flogging or the automail was hard to tell, but it was heartwrenching to witness nevertheless.   
  
When the twentieth hit was dealt, the crowd had gone silent. A few had left, and Riza had her back turned, unable to take it any longer. She assessed her superior’s face solemnly. Roy’s eyes were dangerously narrow, and his jaw was set tight, telling her that he struggled to compose himself.   
  
Edward had gone completely quiet behind her. The only sound that cut through the grave silence was the swishing of the whip and faint occasional moans.   
  
As the Mayor got ready to declare the thirty-first lash, a brisk baritone voice spoke up.  
  
“That’s enough!”   
  
The man giving the lashes paused for a moment and looked questioningly at his superior. The Mayor glared at Roy for a moment.  
  
“I will stop this now, if your unruly subordinate offer me a formal appology,” he smirked boastfully.   
  
Roy took a step forward and Riza had to keep herself from instinctively grabbing at his arm.   
  
“With all due respect,” Roy bit, with evident sarcasm bleeding through his words, “even if he had been conscious to offer you his apologies, I would refuse to let him after your reckless, thoughtless behavior. A teenager wounding your ego is _not_ punishable by death, nor near death. If it was, I swear Fullmetal would be administered floggings daily by myself!” Roy’s voice rose slightly, even if he was now standing only a few feet away from the podium, glaring up at the pompous man.  
  
The Mayor assessed him lazily, arms crossed and nose raised.   
  
“I- I can take it,” came weakly from behind him. Simultaneously, Roy and the Mayor’s heads snapped towards the fragile voice.   
  
Quivering feet were trying to get purchase on the wooden crate, the exhausted body swayed limblessly back and forth as he failed to keep his balance. The bright fresh blood still seeped through the several ugly lacerations crisscrossing over his sunkissed back at an alarming rate.   
  
“Fullmetal---” Roy disputed softly, but Edward shook his head.   
  
“No! I can _take_ it!” a newly found strength reached his tone. “I’m _not_ some scrawny kid! If I can do an adult’s work, I can take an adult’s punishment!”   
  
Edward had to pause as a few painful coughs wrecked through his weary form, robbing him of his newfound energy. A raspy intake followed, before he was ready to speak again.   
  
“So, just _do it,_ ” he croaked, barely above a whisper. “Give me forty, fifty, _a hundred_. I don’t _care._ Just get it over with so I can be done with this piece of shit job and go back home to my brother.”   
  
With a defiant stubbornness, Roy kept his stance with folded arms and looked venomously at the Mayor as he signaled for the punishment to continue. It proceeded with absolute silence, an uncomfortable aura spreading over the onlookers. Accusing and disapproving stares were cast at the man who had administered each lash. Edward had eventually given up on keeping his feet under him and hung motionlessly from the ties as the last lash hit him.   
  
The relieved sigh as the Mayor declared the fortieth blow was elevating. Low murmurs and quiet conversations filled the streets as the crowd thinned, and people got on with their lives, undoubtedly discussing whether or not they would want to keep such a heartless Mayor in the upcoming election.  
  
The administrator reached to untie Edward’s wrist, but Roy skipped up on stage and demanded to do it.   
  
Gingerly, he undid the first knot, carefully placing his arm under Edward’s to keep him from falling. Edward hissed from the contact, and Roy apologized bashfully. As he unraveled the second not, he let Ed slide down and rest on his lap.   
  
Roy held him tightly, supporting his back with one arm while brushing strands of hair away from his face with the other. Golden half-lidded eyes peered tiredly up at him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Edward muttered weakly, shamefully scrunching his eyebrows together. Roy mimicked the expression in confusion.   
  
“What? What do you have to be sorry about? You took your punishment like a champ!”   
  
“I ruined the job,” Edward uttered quietly, straining to keep his torn bottom lip from wobbling. “They’re not gonna be our allies after this, all because I couldn’t keep my stupid mouth shut.”  
  
The surprised scoff that tore its way through Roy’s throat startled them both. Roy’s hand kept brushing through the unruly mop of golden locks affectionately.   
  
“He was an asshole anyway, Fullmetal. There’s no way anyone will elect him for another term after this display. Maybe a potential new Mayor was in the crowd today, watching as you took this unfair punishment with your head held high. If anything, you’ve might increase our chances of aligning with them.”   
  
Those large, brilliant eyes widened as he looked up on him, making Roy smile fondly.   
  
“You really think so?” Ed asked in awe, gripping at Roy’s sleeve to make him stop petting his head.   
  
The colonel chuckled lowly, shifting a little, signaling that he was getting ready to get up.   
  
“Yeah, I do,” he confirmed as he finally lifted Ed off the ground. Edward winched, and his grip on the older man’s sleeve grew tighter. They passed the Mayor without a word.   
  
A few feet away, the rest of their unit stood. Havoc was holding Ed’s red coat and delicately placed it over Edward’s trembling form as they turned to leave.   
  
“You made me really proud today, d’you know that?” Roy murmured silently.   
  
“Really?” a hoarse croak answered from the bundle in his arms.   
  
“Yeah, really.” 


End file.
